


复命

by OmarIndeed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Who?, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmarIndeed/pseuds/OmarIndeed
Summary: 看到汤上对于AU卡身上发生故事的猜测，本人拙笔涂了个扩展，在一个没有希望的世界里，残忍只是最表面的东西。





	复命

**Author's Note:**

> 看到汤上对于AU卡身上发生故事的猜测，本人拙笔涂了个扩展，在一个没有希望的世界里，残忍只是最表面的东西。

Balthazar在门前停顿了片刻，他不想显得冒冒失失。褴褛的防弹背心上留下其他天使的翅膀焦痕，不过又是再普通不过的一天。  
“指挥官。”  
“你迟到了。”那个人背身着，一只手点在沙盘上，怒意掩在沙哑的嗓音下。  
“抱歉，”Balthazar有些发怵，选择一个合适的距离站住，“任务出了岔子，损失了十五个战士，救回了两个。我们尽力抵抗……” 他不得不将惨败一五一十上报。“那个Mary Winchester，她设的圈套。”  
“抵抗？”厚重的大衣下摆随着旋转微微掀起，紧锁的眉头间，一束寒光从蓝色的瞳仁中射出，“你…说…的是……抵抗？”气息时断时续，吐字很含糊，嘴唇不住颤抖，勉勉强强合在一起陷入沉思。  
“Ca……”  
“我们为…天堂而…战，”辩解被厉声打断，粗重的断句好像铁锤般掷地有声，“我们！不做！抵抗！我们！进攻！”  
“可是拿非利太强大了，我们已经损失了一半的天使，有时以退为进不失为良策。”  
“你没…资格告诉…你的上级…怎么做…”指挥官走近了一步，恐怖仿佛沸腾的蒸汽随时要从他颤抖的嘴唇间泄露，“你的任务…失败了，你…知道后果。”  
“不！”Balthazar无助地摇头哀求，余光间瞥见袖管里伸出的刀尖。  
正如以往那样，无需太多言语，他微微抬起下巴，吐出粗重的叹气，“你说…两个？”  
Balthazar木愣愣地点点头。“都等在屋外。”  
金属的冷光一转，他沉默地走向大门。两分钟后，两声惨叫伴随着两束天使荣光的燃尽，事情有了决断。重新出现时，空气又厚重了几分，蓝色的眼眸不再聚拢，代替愤怒的，是死寂。“行动…没…有发生过。”  
就这样，Balthazar逃过了惩戒，但他没有感到庆幸，不安依旧在神经中强烈的跳动。“你怎么办？”  
“我？”一个看似关切的问题惹得对方很不高兴，嘴唇再次拉起紧绷的线条。  
“自从在营地惨败，Michael下了死命令。”  
“那…是我的问题。”  
“不能总当替罪羊，好像你还有多余的翅膀可以卸下来？”多嘴的家伙呀，犯了个致命的错误，话语犹如落在杠杆上的一片羽毛，挑起另一端是滚落的巨石。并没有太多花招，Balthazar被打到很远的地方，直到坚硬的墙壁阻挡住，他摇了摇晕乎乎的脑袋将错位的骨头复位，掸掉膝盖上的灰尘重新站定，好像什么都没有发生过。  
“Zachariah设计…了埋伏去抓捕…反抗军的核心…成员，一旦成功……我将执行…”他的右边眼皮不自然地跳动了一次，“我的任务。”  
“Castiel！”  
“…这…是唯一补救…的办法。”说完，蓝色掩藏在颤动的睫毛下，彻底失去了色彩。

天堂的规则很简单，你失败了，就得接受惩罚，Castiel便是铁律的执行者。和面对敌人不同，对同族下死手，需要更强大的意志和更极端的手腕。他私自赦免下属，一旦败露，代价将是沉重的。他努力保持平静，抽搐的眼角已出卖，皮囊之下是沸腾的海水，意识如漩涡中一叶孤舟上下翻飞。这时来自另一个独立体的能量靠拢过来，慢慢将他围拢，对方如撩拨琴弦的匠人，准确地捋过他紧绷的神经，从一团乱麻中挑出线头，循循序序地梳理出头绪。  
Balthazar的双手抚弄着指挥官硬挺的军装衣襟，从结实的胸膛开始，到滚烫的脖颈为止，掌根触到刺痒的胡渣，拇指滑向嘴唇的边缘。Castiel如往常那样紧绷着、勉勉强强维持着令人捉摸不透的沉默，言语消失的地方，是亲吻的开始，Balthazar从冰冷的缝隙中寻找进入的许可，那滋味尝起来比以往更为苦涩。  
“去后面吗？”Balthazar察觉到同伴不是很起意，讨好地摩挲着面颊。  
“这里…被舍弃了，我们没有…太多时间。”他抿掉唇上的湿痕回答。  
天使大军正节节败退，这已经是本月第三个据点。Balthazar青睐这里的唯一理由，就是破败的会所建筑里藏有私密的隔间，这年头撞到完整未经破坏的房间比寻找人类反叛军首领还难，内部一张半新的台球桌，依旧完整的绿色绒布面比沙地碎砾舒服太多，简直是天赐。Castiel捏着皮革手套的边缘将手指解脱出来，身后的人则替他将满布灰尘的大衣褪下，约定俗成的过程中，两人早已习惯了主仆的角色。Balthazar将衣服卷起叠放后，开始卸自己身上的防弹衣，叮当一声，嵌在铅块上的子弹在大理石地面上弹落，他们的目光同时锁定足以杀死天使的小小金属，陷入新一轮的沉默。  
Balthazar时常会猜测Castiel是否在乎他的死活，不是说他怕死，这个没落的世界里，有太多比死更可怕的事物。围捕拿非利的行动中，天使大军犹如着火的飞蛾般成群死去，Zachariah被处决的场景成了天使电台反复讨论的话题，Michael不得不禁言以稳定军心。这时又出现了一条人类反叛军的线索，先头部队一去不返让Michael确信拿非利必然在其中，这个前提下，Balthazar接到了Castiel分配的任务前往，而Uriel这些马屁精却悠哉哉地躲在安全区修路障。雨点般的子弹招呼下，他和两名部下勉强杀出重围，他们惶惶恐恐地商量是否要回大本营复命。对于残兵败将，Michael至多就地处决，但是Castiel？同类眼里的Castiel，是冷血的刽子手、残酷的行刑官，以各种超乎想象的手段将受害者置于绝境，你会希望自己已经死了，肉体的痛楚仅仅是折磨的第一层。Balthazar还是回去了，他想不到除此之外的另一种可能，逃兵的身份是不可接受的，即便失败，也要保持天堂战士的骄傲，尤其是面对Castiel。当另两名幸存者的荣光烧作灰烬，Balthazar闭起眼睛对自己微笑，这是Castiel做过最浪漫的事情。  
Castiel靠近时，Balthazar本能地后缩寻找支撑，靠在球桌边缘稳住身体，告诉自己刚才的插曲不代表什么。暴躁的炽天使挤到他的双腿之间，钳住膝盖将其下身提到合适的角度，将硬挺的阳具捅进另一具肉体里。没有警告，没有热身，Castiel高耸着肩膀发力，易怒的低吼闷在胸膛深处。这个过程中从来无关Balthazar的感受，所以他总是选择闭嘴，只有解开的皮带金属扣在摆荡中叮当作响。  
天使不需要性，它们以更高级更纯粹的方式被创造，那么发生在暗室里的行为又如何定义？天使来到地球完成Michael的宏伟蓝图，拉锯战中渐渐被肆虐人间的罪宗侵染，它们和低等猿类一样变得易怒、暴虐、贪婪、邪恶，当然也包括淫欲。与人类通奸是被严禁的，并不代表没有被尝试，事实上很多天使踩过界，导致天堂不得不清理门户，Castiel便是下派的执行官之一。为了找出犯错的天使和已经暗结珠胎的人类，必要的讯问手段轮番上演，天使电台常常在这时一片寂静，大家默念着厄运不要降临在自己头上。这次轮到一向心软对人类抱有同情的Akobel身上，这蠢货被发现将几名女性藏了起来，Castiel轰开庇护所的大门进行残酷的大屠杀，没有解释不接受投降，他将罪犯烧焦成灰烬，Akobel最后时刻的惨叫在天使电台回荡。Balthazar在一个错误的时间节点出现，向他的指挥官请示下派任务，他们发生了不该有的对话。“为什么…他…爱上人类…为什么…他…不爱兄弟姊妹？”Castiel抛出一个Balthazar无法回答的问题。“死之前…Akobel提醒…我…天使…被创造以…守护…人性……意味着…我…做错了吗？” Balthazar不能质疑天堂的正义性，一定是人类以肮脏的手段将他们的兄弟引入歧途，Akobel失去了信仰而堕落。“他…并不惧怕…我…好像……他是正义……我才是…邪恶…”这个想法刺伤了Castiel，端详着自己的双手，仿佛上面满是污迹，他开始摩擦揉搓，直到表面变得通红。Balthazar必须在对方失控前做些什么，所以他握住了那双沾满同族鲜血的手，这个举动让Castiel极度震惊，没有任何一个低阶天使敢触碰他。Balthazar也被自己的行为吓坏了，预感招来杀身之祸。“我们…应…互爱，我们…比……更好……”词汇在唇齿间咬得粉碎，指挥官怒意未消的眼神扫过惊恐中的部下，强有力的双手反扣住对方……  
Castiel可不是个温柔的家伙，Balthazar学会在单调的节奏中寻找足以从疼痛不适中分心的事情。若是搁在平日里，Balthazar也和其他天使一样不敢直视他的指挥官，唯有这个时候可以。他端详那张严酷而黯淡的脸，从清晰的皱纹里读到疲惫和厌倦，包括他们正在做的事情。Balthazar不认为Castiel真的享受性爱，他们都鄙夷人类的恶习，然而天启犹如悬在每个人头顶的诅咒，有些人疯了，有些则疯狂地寻找宣泄口。Castiel如蛮牛般顶撞，青筋从额头暴起，面部的纹路扭曲起来。他突然睁开眼睛直视前方，目中却空无一物，那只好的眼睛闪过恐怖，那只坏的，是黑洞。  
没人具体记得Castiel的左眼是怎么瞎的，只是非常随机的一天，他去天堂复命，回来时就看不见了。天使的真身和人类一样，一旦受伤将是永久性的。失明后每每透过完好的眼球感知外部，面部会不自控地扭曲狰狞，让人害怕。Castiel是个久经战场的老兵，知道的越多透漏的越少，含糊的言语中从没有关于自己的部分，有时他会独自喃喃，Balthazar只认出两个词——真相、和必须。  
Castiel终于意识到Balthazar在观察自己，这让他感到不适，下属始终是下属，他推了一把，桌上的人顺势倒下。指挥官解开了严丝合缝的制服扣，展露出衣物下强健的体魄。以人类的标准，这幅皮囊也算个标致的男子，不过Balthazar的注意力永远在遍布全身的以诺语防御咒符上。  
离开天堂后，没人再见过Castiel的真身，只知道他瞎了只眼睛，被Raphael拆掉了翅膀，也难怪不想被窥见。无法飞翔的天使，不过是坡脚的怪物。在天堂等待Lilith破掉66个封印时，Castiel执行过一个特别任务，将正义之人带下地狱交给撒旦的大弟子。战士高傲的本性使然，不愿与恶臭蝇蛆为伍，二者不欢而散。Raphael得知后震怒，杀鸡儆猴亲手掰断了Castiel的翅膀，确保军心再无忤逆。重新露面时，罪罚者已洗心革面，残破的躯体藏于铠甲之下，成为铁律最严苛的执行。  
Castiel再次攀上下属的身体，饱满的巨根准确找到入口，继续未完的事业。这当然很疼，每回都是，天使不吃东西，自然不分泌肠液，忍受着撕裂的疼痛，Balthazar偷偷调用起荣光。只那么一点点，轻得如同在麦芒上寻求支点的小甲虫，伤口慢慢得到重塑。  
“你…在…干什么！”指挥官突然掐住了他的脖子。  
一个可怕的念头撞进Balthazar的脑袋，他下意识地展开了翅膀。在桌面全展的翅膀，完整、瑰丽、活动自如，颤抖的羽毛发出瑟瑟的声响。这是个彻彻底底的错误，比以往任何过失更为严重，蠢东西！  
Castiel的面部抽动了一下，坏掉的眼睛跟着好的那只在Balthazar的羽翼上扫视，他的嘴唇抿动了两次后，沉默着抽离，背身靠在球桌的边缘，从松垮的军裤口袋里摸出一盒烟。饱吸两口后，房间浓烟滚滚，Castiel不耐烦地丢掉抽了一半的香烟，重新从裤兜里取。  
Balthazar以为自己死定了，但什么都没有发生，又一次。他无从猜测指挥官的内心，只偷得半口喘息，将那对不老实的翅膀收得服服帖帖。  
“我可以弥补，如果你还想的话。”他温柔地征询。  
“…结束了…”含糊的回声在喉咙里打转。  
如果是别的事上，Castiel说一，Balthazar绝不敢做二，指挥官的情绪很不好，下属自然该为其分忧。经年累月的从旁观察，Balthazar确定对方没在发火，讨好地将手搭在紧绷双肩上，旋转指腹做起按摩，感觉肌肉开始放松，又蠕动嘴唇在脊梁上攀爬。一声长长的叹气伴随浓烟冲出来，Castiel侧仰脑袋，闭上眼睛的同时，将脖颈展露出来。Balthazar马上就知道要做什么，惹火的亲吻沿着肩线一路向上，最后将对方的耳垂卷起包裹在唇齿间。他舔舐、玩弄这块小小的软肉，将放荡的喘息推入同伴的耳蜗，直到引出对方满意的咕哝声。气氛缓步回升，Balthazar的手顺着敞开的衣襟下探腹地，重新唤起淡去的斗志。或许Castiel允许对方触碰他，却没有再次投入的兴致，倦怠地任由上下其手，Balthazar必须想出新的办法。  
什么能让Castiel提起兴趣，这几乎是个伪命题。行刑官用手术刀般精湛的手艺突破对手关于痛楚的想象，可以不置一词去击溃世上最坚韧的人的意志，崩溃、绝望、痛不欲生，是他每天在处理的普通问题。完成工作后也不需要休息，稍作调整立刻赶往下一个目的地。至于和下属之间不论的关系，似乎只是工作间隙的插曲，一丝丝意志偏移的点缀。Castiel索取感官刺激之余非常冷漠，从未优待过Balthazar，鱼水之欢一过，他们又回到身份的对立。Balthazar像是条附着在巨鲨身边的小鱼，稍不注意就惹来杀身之祸。其实他不怕死，信仰、教义、预言、准则，一切塑造他的东西早就失去了意义，世界身陷混沌，天堂是昨日旧梦，可以看得见摸得着，紧紧抓住的，只有Castiel——残酷的Castiel——于是心甘情愿被利齿碾个粉碎。  
Balthazar不该再冒进，但他还是那么做了，浅蓝的荣光沿着血管流向指尖，掌中的硬物因刺激而膨大。这大大出乎Castiel的预料，手足忽然慌乱，不及反应已被牢牢钳制。“相信我。”Balthazar咬着他的耳根安抚，行为更加放肆大胆。以往指挥官占有绝对主动，索取无度，今天不是，今天，渺小的下属决定夺回控制权。荣光流过皮囊，犹如试图撬开地下宝库的强盗，只愿与沉睡在金币之下的火龙一决胜负。他看不见Castiel，离开天堂后就没见过。  
一阵阵愤怒的低吼在Castiel的喉咙间打转，他高耸起肩膀抵抗窥视者的入侵。拉锯战从外部世界上到意识层面，Balthazar不断冲击着以诺语防御。  
“都交给我。”他劝解固执的长官。  
“…你在 …”对方的言语比以往更破碎而遥远。  
别再抵抗了，因为……Balthazar顿了顿，现在，或者永远不说出来，“我爱你。”  
Castiel别过头，震惊到浑身打颤，“你…不能…”  
“我说了，我爱你，Castiel。”  
“你想…死…么？”  
“你在乎么？”  
Castiel摇着头，将真实的想法掩藏在威胁中，“你根本…不…了解…我！”  
“那就让我进去，”Balthazar拂过沧桑的脸孔，“我想看你，真正的你。”  
“…你会…后悔……希望从未……”  
“嘘！”他将手指放在拒绝的唇上，“让我自己决定。”  
Balthazar闭上了眼睛，将全身的能量回流聚拢，从胸腔里挤出来，分开双唇时，耀眼的荣光射出，他已经做好了最坏的打算。  
决定权在Castiel 手里，一念之差，便是Balthazar生命的句点，他半躺在对方怀里，瞳孔倒映着燃烧的荣光。无数的灵魂被他亲手生吞活剥的灵魂，它们求饶、谩骂、开脱、到绝望，无一幸免。胆大妄为的次级天使啊，却要为他的好奇付出沉重的代价。  
这不是他们第一次接吻，却无关欲望与占有，四片嘴唇咬合在一起，Balthazar离开自己的皮囊，冲入他不曾企及的禁地。  
Balthazar所有关于Castiel的记忆回到战前的天堂，果敢的指挥官，挥着强壮的六翼巡逻于星云恒河中，时常会拜访一个人类的天堂——那家伙将自己溺死在浴缸里，生命永恒定格在1953年的星期二——奇怪的选择。Castiel漫步在明媚的花园里，欣赏飞扬的风筝，平静而安宁，行为很像个……人类？Balthazar静悄悄地透过缝隙观察，第一次对情感有了认识。天使没有自己的天堂，也不会做梦，于是他也来到1953年永恒的星期二，站在Castiel常待的位置，寻找两者更贴近的方式。战争之后Balthazar再也没有回去，天堂早已成为大天使的司令部，Castiel要回去复命，却无法再进入那个星期二，站在他也站过的位置上。  
Balthazar小心翼翼地摸索，沿着骨骼与经络的方向铺开，继而对皮囊拥有了控制权，重新睁开眼睛时，他能用双眼清晰地看见外部，原来的皮囊处于半休眠中。亲吻还在继续，确保返程票有效。Balthazar重新合上眼睛……  
Balthazar漫步于黑暗中，不确定自己是不是找对了地方，周围很空旷，他被邀请进入，可是原来的主人呢？ 一个熟悉的背影出现，除了没有穿厚重的军服，与Castiel平日压抑的气场的无异。  
“指挥官？”几乎是脱口而出，Balthazar带着敬畏伸出手。在他够到之前，Castiel被无形的力量按住肩头，固定在一张半躺的椅子上，无数刻有以诺语咒符的绑带将其重重捆绑。  
“你在观看一段回忆。”Balthazar的脑海里突然出现另一个声音回答了他的疑惑。进入对方皮囊的同时，他们的意识也相接了。  
“我不明白，你在哪里？”  
“你有很多问题，我无法回答全部。” Castiel的声音清晰、平缓、不再吐字困难模糊不清。  
椅子上的Castiel突然开始挣扎，试图将头上的装置扯下来，这时画面里加入另一个角色——Naomi。天使们不常见到这名高级长官，甚至不知道她的具体职责，很多犯了错的天使需要去她的办公室报道。  
“你又重蹈覆辙，Castiel。”她摆起扑克脸。  
“是恶魔的诡计，它们……”  
“上次的教训还不够么？Raphael不会再在你这种无名小卒身上浪费力气，你是我的职责。”Naomi手里多了样金属工具，尖端飞速旋转的钻头朝待宰的羔羊逼近。  
“别过来！”恐惧中他试着挣脱，咒符却让他无计可施。  
“你对于服从命令有困难，我会帮助你纠正。”  
钻头从眼角泪腺的位置刺进去，不断调整角度直到整根没入。一开始Castiel还能大喊，不消一会儿声音从张开的嘴里消失，眼球泛起一层白霜。  
“她对你做了什么？”Balthazar看着意识不清的Castiel，后脊一阵阵发凉。显然手术不是无创的，炽天使浑身不住战栗。  
“我取走了你的质疑。”Naomi收起工具。  
“我感觉……”  
“焕然一新。别担心，这种小手术我做过几万次，你以为天堂是怎么保证士兵的衷心的？”  
“我的眼睛！”Castiel转动着左眼，层层恐惧在脸上绽开。  
“小失误，你不该乱动的。”Naomi走进捧起对方的脸端详，对自己的杰作甚为满意，“你得到了第二次机会，应该心存感激。我们对你寄予厚望，你是被选中的幸运儿，Castiel。”  
“为什么是我？”  
“因为你很特别。为天堂完成更伟大的事业，在极乐降临世界之前，必要的牺牲是种祝福。明白了吗？”  
Castiel不再困惑，他坚定地点点头。  
“你是这样失去眼睛的？”Balthazar站在黑暗中，盯着场景淡去的方向。  
“我失去了信仰。”  
“不，可是？”Balthazar可以感知到对方，像一本打开的书可任意读取，“你不相信极乐？”  
“我谋杀同类，极乐降临之日，世上还会有我容身之地？”  
“或许你可以停下？”Balthazar知道自己作了个很蠢的假设。  
“每个人有自己的使命……现在，睁开眼睛，见我之所见。”  
Balthazar没有完全明白指示，只觉得被强行推出了意识层，他用陌生的皮囊睁开眼睛……  
“你来过这里上万次。”“这一次，你会记得。”他被死死固定在手术台上，恐怖的钻头在眼眶骨骼上发出撕磨的噪声，超乎的疼痛终于将意识从到痉挛的身体里抽出来。“想成为顶尖，必要躬身践行。”“这是门艺术，理解疼痛。”“从耳后的软骨下手。”无数带有倒钩的铁棍刺穿了皮囊，肌肉在撕扯中离开了原来的位置，他瞥见金属表面的以诺语，荣光被禁止介入。“你很特别，让祝福降临。”“证明自己的价值。”“要清洗这个堕落的世界，你是其中最重要的一环。”……“别！别过来！”“下地狱吧，杂种！”“我说的是事实，放过我，带走其他人！”“你不能杀死你的兄弟！”“天堂的走狗！”“下手吧！”“下手，Castiel！”天使、恶魔、人类、怪物，恐怖的画面扑面而来，Balthazar本能地闭上眼睛，抱着脸来躲避。他跪在原地，忍受着不绝于耳的惨叫，拿下手，在颤颤巍巍的掌心看到如泉涌般流泻的鲜血。  
啊！！！Balthazar回到了现实，更准确是被生生拽出去，塞回原来的罐子。他的呼吸很急促，脉搏躲在牙关后猛烈地跳动，重新面对那严苛的眼睛，看见了比死更冷的东西。  
“你依旧…坚持你的…立场？”指挥官努力缝合不连贯的语句，“你…认为…你爱……”眼角再次抽动，“…我……”他笑了，“我？”一个完全不足以引起误会的停顿片刻，曲线从唇缝消失，“那…你就是…笨蛋！”短句如长矛般刺穿Balthazar的心脏。“我会…杀了你。”Castiel从不儿戏。  
他不在乎，决定幼稚地死缠到底，“你倒提醒了我，毕竟你是这方面的专家。”  
Castiel沉重的后肘击在Balthazar胸口，伴随胸骨断裂的声音后者砸在球桌上。Balthazar呛溺在自己的鲜血里，直到指挥官再次出现在他的正上方。  
“你想…死？……死得耻辱…失去荣誉？”  
“世界完蛋了，徒有虚名何用？”  
“你…什么都…不是……”炽天使捏住他的下巴，“你是…娼妓…”  
“天堂之下，你我皆娼妓。” Balthazar吐掉嘴里的血，“我不在乎你利用我，我知道我是什么。那你呢？”对方皱褶眉头，荣光从瞳孔中微微透出，提醒他刚才的邀请。“你展示给我残酷、黑暗、绝望，那又如何？或许Naomi真的把你戳瞎了，看不见吗？”Castiel不解地瞥了下脑袋。Balthazar轻轻捧上情人的脸，呵护着世上最珍贵的东西，“你很美。”对方愣住了，或许是这世上最离奇的赞美了。  
Balthazar的手被再次掰开，紧紧攥在把控他生死的行刑官掌中，眨眼间他将灰飞烟灭，接近死亡的地方，真相也越近。他的手被压在绒布包裹的桌面上，下巴被松开的同时，大腿根部一紧。或许已无话可说，或许意在不言中，Castiel有他的方式，只有Balthazar能明白。  
欢愉如此真切地伴随痛楚而来，Balthazar平铺开双翼无力地拍打着绒布包裹的桌面，通体散发出柔和的白光，将两者淫没其中。现在他明白一件事，情感是下飘的雪花，只有傻子会尝试收集，它们只出现在彼时的记忆里，当你打开盒子，里头什么都没有。流落在不属于他们的世界，扮演着不属于他们的角色，继续着不属于他们的故事，也就不会拥有属于他们的极乐。Balthazar不会再尝试走入Castiel的内心，戳破不堪的痛楚，人类称之为爱情的东西，是残酷。他有了新的目标，沿着对方残肢的截断指向天空，变成一对雄伟的翅膀。温暖的荣光流过Castiel的背脊，伴随飞翔的记忆将他卷起，长叹一声后拍碎在身下人的胸口。事情往往在Castiel厌倦后中止，这一篇的终止符来得格外的晚。上帝创造世界时没有赋予天使做梦的能力，闭着眼睛时，Balthazar看见天空中鲜艳的风筝，永恒的星期二。

Castiel重新戴上皮手套，厚重的外套并没能压制住持续战栗的躯壳，一切还是老样子。Balthazar也背上防弹衣，将激情之余的指痕掩饰起来。就这样了，所有发生过的，将被彻底遗弃在这间密室，不再被提及。  
“刚才电台有了新指示，我即刻前往东边和Rachel的部队汇合。”Balthazar回到了自己的角色，“那么，再会了？”  
“完成…任务……或者…”Castiel没有直视对方，“不要再…回来…复命。”  
“我想我可能会死在战场上。”  
“最好…是这样……”皮革手套攥起时发出咯吱咯吱的响声。  
“珍重，指挥官。”Balthazar挥动翅膀，让对话停留在这个句点上。


End file.
